mimi meets ally
by pancakeLOVER2245
Summary: Mimi meets Ally for the first time and as Austin's girlfriend. Told throught Mimi's pov please read :) One-shot


Mimi's POV

I was sitting in the living room looking at old photo albums of my son when he walks into the front door. I shut the album and set it down next to me getting up to give him a hug.

My sons name is Austin Monica Moon. He is 16. how time just fly's by...

"How was school Austin?" I asked looking at him. He seems happier than normal.

"Mom it was_** AMAZING**_! Can you a question though." I just nodded my head taking a seat on the couch while he sits down on the chair.

"Can I bring home my new girlfriend. I want you to meet her. She is the most amazing and beautiful girl in the world mom." Austin said looking me in the eye. I just looked at him letting everything process.

Mike and I got a divorce a couple of months ago. It was hard on both Austin and I. Austin said he wanted to leave me and not Mike. Austin and me moved out to Miami Florida right after the divorce was finalized.

"Sure Austin. Now I have to work tomorrow so I wont be home till about 5. I will bring home dinner. What kind of food does she like Austin?" I wanted to get something she liked. I know that Austin didn't expect me to say yes because he looks so shocked.

"Um.. she loves pickles and pizza." Austin told me. I shook my head okay.

"Alright." I said sighing. "I will bring home pancakes, pizza and pickles for tomorrow." I said getting something both Austin and Ally liked.

"Thanks mom." Austin said getting up and kissing my cheek. "Love you mom"

"Love you to Austin. And Austin." I called after him as me was going up the stairs to his bedroom. "Be careful." I said looking him in the eyes. He know what I mean. He just shook his head and went to his bedroom.

-The next morning-

I wake up and take a shower. Then I get ready for work. I run a Moon's Mattress Kingdom in Miami during the divorce I got half of the company's and Mike got half. I just got lucky and got the one in Miami.

I knock on Austin's door and walk inside his room. He was sleeping in his bed. He looked peaceful.

Ever since the divorce Austin has been upset. He didn't talk much, or eat much at first. He is getting better though.

"Austin." I said shaking him lightly. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Yes mom." He said in this tired voice. Today is Saturday so I really shouldn't be waking him up.

"I was just wondering if Ally was still coming over and when?" I asked him. At the sound of her name his eyes lighted up. He looked wide awake.

"Yes she is still coming over and she will be here around 4:30." Austin told me I just laughed.

"Alright see you when I get home Austin." I told him giving him a hug.

He hug me back and kisses my cheek.

"Love you mom. Have a good day at work." He said in my ear. I told him to have a good with Ally and that I loved him to..

Ever since the divorce with Mike, Austin makes sure to tell me that he loves me everyday. It's sweet of him.

-Later that day. Mimi is coming home now-

"Austin!" I shout walking into the house.

What is that boy doing?

I walked up the stairs to his room expecting the door to be closed and both Austin and Ally in there. But the door was wide open and no one was in there.

I walked around the house and he wasn't in the living room, kichen, or dinning room. I went to look in the back yard but I didn't go out because it was raining. We are glass sliding doors. I looked out and see Austin and who I assume to be Ally dancing in the rain.

Ally looked like she was laughing. Austin was dancing with her showing her how.

I go up to my room quickly and get my camera. I walk to the back door again and take a couple photos. Then I take a video. I love scrap booking so this is going to be amazing. Ally looks like a nice girl.

I will admit when Austin brought up Ally, I didn't expect someone like her. She looks like a nice girl. She is wearing Black skinny jeans and Austin's red 'walk to moon' sweatshirt she was also wearing red converse. I expected someone more like Austin's old girlfriends. His old girlfriends were not some girls that a mother would pick for her son.

I'm talking rude and dressed like a slut. No offence.

I hated to ruin the moment but I would like to get to know Ally better the pizza and Pancakes are going to get cold if they dont come in.

I opened the back door

"Austin. I'm home." I said. Both Austin and Ally looked at me. Ally smiled and waved at me. I waved back.

"Coming mom." Austin told me. Grabbing Ally's hand and coming to me. I handed them both towels.

"Thank you Mrs. Moon." Ally said to me when I gave her the towel. I smiled and said welcome.

"Pizza and Pancakes are getting cold. And Ally I bought pickles. Austin said that you liked them." I told her.

"Pickles?!" She asked looking really excited. "Yesss! Oh sorry. Yes ma'am pickles are my favorite food." Ally said smiling and blushing with embarrassment. I look at Austin and he is smiling down at Ally.

"Alright, Come on in." I said to them. I grabbed Austin arm as they both walked in.

"I like her so far Austin." I told him. He smiled at me and left to go and Ally and him a plate.

After we all got are plates we sat in the dinning room.

"This is delicious thank you Mrs. Moon." Ally exclaimed taking another bite.

"Your welcome Ally. And please call me Mimi." I told Ally.

"So Ally. Tell me a bit about yourself." I told her she looked up from her plate and looked at me.

"Okay. I am an A student. I love Music and reading. I work at Sonic Boom, my dad owns the store it's in the mall." She told me. She is intelligent and she has a job.

"That is quite an accomplishment Ally. How do you find time to study and work?" I asked her.

"Well I study on the weekends and I work during the week. My dad will give me a day off if I need it though." She said smiling at me.

"So.. Your dad owns a store. What does your mom do?" I asked her. She looked down and Austin gave me a 'no why did you say that' look. I just shrugged mouthing sorry to him.

"Um.. My mom... She.. Um.. She was a writer. She wrote books for a living..." Ally said sounding upset. "She died last year from Cancer." Ally said and I finally understand what I did wrong.

"Oh Ally I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset." I told her feeling so bad. I didn't want to being up a touche' subject.

"No.. It's okay. I understand. If you excuse me I'm going to use the ladies room. Be right back." Ally said getting up and kissing Austin on the cheek while leaving upstairs.

"I'm sorry Austin I didn't realize..." I said leaving the sentence hang in the air.

"No mom it's okay. You didn't know. I sould of told you not to mention Ally's mom's. It's okay really." Austin told me giving me a little smile.

"What did I miss?" Ally said sitting back down next to Austin holding his hand.

"Nothing much Als." Austin said giving her hand a squezze.

"Ally want to go watch T.V.?" Austin asked her.

"You go Austin. I will be there in a minute." Ally told him. He got up and went into the living room.

Ally started to pick up the her and Austin's dishes then mine. And brought them to the sink. She started to do the dishes. None of Austin's other girlfriends would even offer. Ally didn't even offer she is just doing.

"Oh Ally. It's okay I can do them." I told her. She smiled

"No it's okay. My mom and me would do dishes every night. So I still do. No matter where I am, If we use dishes. I wash them." Ally said sadly.

"I'm really am sorry about your mom Ally. I didn't realize." I told her. She just contiuned doing the dishes.

"It's fine really. You didn't know. And besides your Austin's mom. You deserve to know about me and my family." She told me as she started to rise the dishes. I dried them for her and put them away.

"Thanks for doing the dishes Ally." I told her. She said anytime and went to see Austin in the living room.

She must really love my son... I thought.

With that I went and told Austin I was going to bed. Told Ally it was nice meeting her. And then When to bed thinking about my son's new girlfriend. Who truly is the most beautiful girl in the world just like Austin said.

For the first time in months, I went to bed with a smile on my face.


End file.
